


Declaration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes his feelings clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration

Title: Declaration  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry makes his feelings clear.  
Word Count: 397  
Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, romance.  
Warnings: Mild angst.  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** 's 17th monthly drabble challenge. The prompt: write a fic ending in the word 'kiss'. I decided to use the one JMDC prompt that I missed (start a fic with the phrase: Hurry up and say that you love me.) as my starting point. I meant for this fic to be lighthearted, then this happened. *sigh*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Declaration

~

“Hurry up and say that you love me,” Draco hissed urgently. “We don’t have much time.”

Harry, still shocked, just stared at Lucius Malfoy as if the man had gone mad, which he could well have. “I, er, what?” Harry asked, unsure of whom to answer first -- Draco or his father. “I didn’t quite catch that, Mr. Malfoy.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, and Harry wondered how it was that the elder Malfoy could still be so intimidating even under the current circumstances.

“Draco tells me that you have decided to bond.”

Harry nodded cautiously.

Lucius coughed. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” he said, shooting a sharp look at Draco. “All that fighting you did at Hogwarts was a bit contrived.”

Harry blushed but said nothing.

“Draco has asked for my blessing on your union,” Lucius continued, eyeing Harry’s and Draco’s clasped hands. “And I am prepared to give it. Just answer the question. Do you love him?”

Harry smiled and brought Draco’s hand to his mouth, kissing the inside of Draco’s wrist. “With all my heart,” he said.

Lucius nodded. “Very well. You have my blessing. Just promise me one thing.”

“Sir?” Harry steeled himself for whatever demand Lucius might make.

“Ensure that he is safe.”

Harry nodded. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry,” Tonks said, looking regretful. “But it’s time.”

“Father...” Draco’s voice broke, and Lucius shook his head.

“No. Do not grieve for me, son. I made my choice. It is time for me to pay for my crimes. Just promise me that you shall live and be happy.”

Draco nodded, holding onto Harry with a steely grip as Lucius was led away. The distant clang of the gate made a tremor go through him, but still he remained dry-eyed until Harry got him home.

Harry sat Draco comfortably on the couch and settling in next to him, pulled Draco into a loose embrace. “Are you all right?” he finally asked.

Draco nodded. “Yes. He’s right, he made his choice and it’s a just punishment, but I wish it could be anything but... that.”

“I know,” Harry whispered. “And if I could I would spare him that fate.”

“I know,” Draco replied, kissing Harry’s cheek gently.

And so it was that Draco watched the sun set through the window as Harry slept in his arms, trying not to think of his father receiving the Dementor’s Kiss.

~


End file.
